


the morning after

by dansunedisco



Series: Cordia Tumblr Fics [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Drunk Sex, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dubious Consent, F/F, Food, Minor Lydia Martin/Erica Reyes, Past Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansunedisco/pseuds/dansunedisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Cordia + <i>'you're the latest notch in my roommate's bedpost and i have a lot of leftover bacon, want some breakfast?' AU</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	the morning after

**Author's Note:**

> **For the dubcon tag** , it goes hand in hand with the aftermath of drunk sex tag. Please read the bottom notes if that could trigger you.

Lydia’s head was  _pounding._ And she had cottonmouth. Ew. The bed, the ceiling fan, and the warm body lying next to her were all unfamiliar and, yeah, this is why she needed Allison and her strict post-breakup alcohol embargo. But Allison was in France until February, Jackson had broken her heart  _again_ , and now she was cuddling with—wait, who was she cuddling with? 

Lydia sat up slowly. The arm draped over her midsection slipped away, but her cuddle buddy’s face stubbornly remained turned into the pillows. All Lydia could see was a tumble of blonde curls and bright red nails.

She sighed and slipped out of bed, gathering up her panties and sweater dress as she went. It didn’t really matter who she had gone home with last night, she thought, shimmying into her day old clothes. What was done was done. She was sure she had a fabulous time, got her world rocked and rocked someone else’s world in return. Whatever. She cast one more look over her shoulder before tiptoeing out of the room, only to stop dead when she saw Cora Hale in the kitchen, cooking breakfast.

She and Cora had gone to high school together. They had had a few shared classes every year, but they had never really interacted much outside of that. Still, a flood of embarrassment at being caught sneaking out (she refused to call it a walk of shame; there was no shame in casual sex) by an old acquaintance had her cheeks heating up. 

“Mornin’,” Cora said, voice rough, like she had also just woken up, too. She was wearing a tank top and fuzzy sweat pants, her hair pulled up into a messy bun. A part of Lydia was almost disappointed she hadn’t woken up next to  _this._ “You want some bacon?”

Lydia bit her lip. Then, at the insistence of her empty stomach, thought  _fuck it_. “Why not?” she said, and slid into one of the stools at the breakfast bar.

“You and Erica had a good time last night?” Cora asked, lining up the skillet with rows of thick-cut bacon.

Lydia perked up. Erica Reyes was  _hot_. “Oh, I’m sure we did,” she said. “I didn’t know you and Erica were roommates.”

“Yeah.” She half-shrugged. “Boyd’s our third. You like crispy?”

“Is there another way to make bacon?”

After breakfast, Cora walked Lydia to the door. She leaned her hip against the doorframe, arms and ankles crossed. “Think you’ll be back?” 

Lydia sighed, her breath curling up white like smoke in the chilly November air. “Maybe,” she said, because that was the truth. She barely remembered hooking up with Erica at all, just snippets; the rest probably wouldn’t come back until she had a full day of rest. “See you around, Cora Hale. Thanks for breakfast.”

“Anytime.”

Lydia drove home with a smile, half-tempted to call Allison in the middle of her night to brag about her own wild night and even stranger morning. When she reached into her purse, she found a post-it note tacked to her cell screen. A number was scribbled across, along with a scratchy note:  _Call me – C._

Lydia laughed. It looked like she was going to get over Jackson so, so fast this time around.

**Author's Note:**

> Lydia wakes up the next morning after a drunken hookup without remembering who she'd gone home with the night before (Erica Reyes). In this fic, it was consensual sex, and she has no regrets. I realize this could be triggering, so please be careful.


End file.
